The Snake, the Dragon and the Darkness
by Hunter6
Summary: The Snake, the Dragon and the Darkness are Voldemort’s most heartless, most vicious and most intelligent followers. But this is not our world; the trio does not exist here. That is until the Snake is pulled in this dimension. Heaven help them all.
1. world of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP crew they belong to JK Rowling I am just playing around with them for a while.  
  
Author's Note: This story contains SLASH so if it offends don't read. It also contains a threesome. Once again if this freaks out or disgusts don't read. It is kinda AU as well.  
  
Part one.  
  
Three of the most feared Death eaters stood in front of their lord. One wore black leather pants and an emerald green t-shirt. His black hair was gelled into spikes. Piercing's climbed his ears. His body covered in scars and tattoos. He was the Snake. The Lords Parseltongue, his personal favourite. The second wore black leather pants and a silver t-shirt. His silvery blond hair was tied back into a ponytail. He only had one mark on his otherwise perfect body, the dark mark. He was the Dragon, The Dark Lords most vicious follower; there is nothing he would not do. The Third was slightly older than the other two but he didn't look it. He wore black leather pants with a black t-shirt. His midnight black hair fell in glorious waves around his face. His black eyes reflected nothing of what he felt. They were pits of darkness. He was the Lord's Darkness. He was the most cunning, sly and devious of the three. The trio were not made to wear wizard robes, they were the Dark Lords most valuable recourses they could almost do as they pleased as long as they followed him.  
  
"I have mission for you." The cold voice of lord Voldemort rasped out. They nodded in unison. "I need you to find a way to get me the orb of Merlin." The orb of Merlin, it contained all off his knowledge. With it Voldemort would be unstoppable, Harry almost laughed at the thought. Voldemort was already unstoppable. He had managed that with the defeat of Dumbledore.  
  
"My Lord. It will be done." Harry intoned his voice void of emotion. The Dark Lord smiled.  
  
"I have no doubt that you will succeed, my Snake." Harry smiled coldly in return.  
  
********************  
  
The Trio had left Voldemort's meeting room. And sat in their own chamber.  
  
"So, all we have to do is lay our hands on something that had been destroyed for well over a year." Draco said snidely, his silver eyes flashing. Sev laughed.  
  
"Little Dragon, have you learned nothing. All we need to do is use a summoning charm through a time twister. A piece of cake."  
  
"Have you forgotten whose possession the orb was in? Dumbledore had it; it was Dumbledore who destroyed it to stop us getting it." Draco replied. Sev's eyes darkened. He clenched his teeth.  
  
"I have not forgotten. In case you forgot it was I who had to spend the better part of 12 years with him, gaining information for our lord. I know all about what Dumbledore has and what he is capable of." Sev snarled. Harry smirked at them.  
  
"Children, Children. This is not worth arguing over." Harry stood up and moved towards Sev playing with his hair. "We will try the Time turner and if that doesn't work we will just have to be a little more inventive." He added huskily. Sev turned his head towards his lover and smirked.  
  
"Inventive is good." Draco was watching them, he pouted playfully.  
  
"I'm feeling left out over here."  
  
"Now we can't have that." Harry purred. He stalked over to his other lover and kissed him hard on the mouth. After a minute he pulled away grabbing Draco's hand. They walked slowly towards their bedroom, picking up Sev along the way.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry blinked sleepily. He lover's lay on either side of him. He was perfectly content. This was the way he wanted to spend the rest of eternity. He was second only to Lord Voldemort and he had two incredible lovers. To think that muggle loving fool had actually tried to recruit him, the idea was laughable. To think that the pride of Slytherin would work with a Gryffindor. To have the tenacity to believe that Harry would join with the person that had killed his mother, killed his father and tried to kill him. Dumbledore had learned of Lily's involvement with the Death Eaters and in particular her relations with the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had decided that he could not let the Heir of Slytherin reach maturity so he had killed Lily and just as he was about to kill Harry Voldemort himself appeared. He gave his life for his son. So Harry survived when James, Dumbledore partner, tried to kill the heir of the snake he was annihilated instead. Dumbledore saw that he would not be able to do anything t this child so he escaped before any of the Death Eaters came to investigate what had happened to their lord. If they could not kill the boy they would have to turn him, Dumbledore sent one of his most trusted servants a half giant by the name of Hagrid to pick up the boy and claim that it had been all Voldemort's fault. But before Hagrid arrived a Death Eater by the name of Cameron Lestrange appeared, he took it upon himself to care for his masters son.  
  
"Harry," The soft voice of Draco murmured. Harry turned to see the silvery haired angel looking at him. "We really should be getting up soon. Our lord doesn't like to be kept waiting." Harry Grunted and rolled out of bed, well at least tried to all he succeeded doing was pushing Sev out.  
  
"Fuck." The black haired man snarled. Harry smirked.  
  
"Sorry Sev but it time to get up after all." All he got in return was a glare.  
  
******************  
  
Peter Pettigrew was pacing in his room. He was having an internal debate. Everyday he saw his friend's son getting stronger and stronger. But Harry was turning out to be more like his father. Cold, ruthless and utterly Slytherin. Well of course that did make sense he was the heir after all. Peter had been praying that the rumour that Voldemort was Harry's father had been that, a rumour. But everyday Peter saw more of the Dark Lord in Harry. He really did look a lot like his father, just nobody noticed because of the Lords metamorphosis.  
  
"I can't let there be two of him in the world. Two Heirs working together would be the very end. Peter had no qualms with the muggle killings; the mudblood slaying's of even the betrayal of friends but this he could not let go on. Harry needed to be dealt with before he reached maturity then he really would be unstoppable.  
  
*************************  
  
The three stood in one of the Mansions many labs. The time turner sat on the table in front of them. Harry aimed his wand at the device, preparing to perform the summoning charm. The words had just about left his mouth when the door burst open and Peter Pettigrew burst through.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." The stout man screamed. The curse hit Harry squarely in the chest. And all he could see was blackness. 


	2. A snake in the lions den

A/N Just want to say thanx to all the wonderful people who review. Ya guys make me happy so thanx. ( Hope you enjoy the next instalment.  
  
Part Two:  
  
Harry sat up abruptly, oxygen rushing into his lungs. He looked around him. He defiantly wasn't in the Voldemort estate any longer, but where the fuck was he. The last thing he remembered was that bastard Rat trying to kill him with Avada Kedavra. He got to his feet, just as a girl around about his age ran towards him. He glared at her as she came to a stop beside him.  
  
"Harry, What are you doing standing out here." He looked the girl over. Who the hell was she? He took a deep breath almost as if he was smelling her. He sensed something was wrong with her. This witch was MUGGLE BORN. How could that be, they annihilated all mudbloods. It was the worst degradation of the wizard name to have a muggle using magic. He took a step back.  
  
"Get away from me you fucking mudblood before decide that my wand arm needs a little exercise." Harry snarled. The bushy haired girl looked like she had been slapped. She turned and ran down the corridor with tears running down her face.  
  
But before she had left Harry caught a glimpse of the badge on her robes. She was a Gryffindor. 'A Gryffindor but that must mean I am at Hogwarts, a place I was pleased to say I had personally destroyed.' He felt like he was going to be sick, something very weird was going on. Harry leaned against the wall of the corridor. He ran things over in his mind. 'Well I am the same age he had been before the incident so that rules out time travelling. The mudblood seemed to know me so here I must be someone,' Harry almost gagged 'good. And if I am friends with a mudblood I am most defiantly not a Slytherin." Harry felt like banging his head against the wall as the awful truth dawned on him. 'I must be a Gryffindor!" He looked hurriedly at his arm and breathed a sigh of relief to see the black mark burning darkly on his skin. 'No matter who I used to be in this dimension I am me now and that is all that matters.' He decided.  
  
Another student ran past and did a double take as he recognised Harry. The boy's fiery hair told Harry clearly who it was. The only problem Harry had killed Ronald Weasly two years earlier.  
  
"Harry. I was looking for you. What have you done to yourself?" He asked Harry just glared. "Well anyway it doesn't really matter, I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Hermione." 'Ah so that is the Mudbloods name.' Harry thought. Harry smirked at the muggle lover.  
  
"Why would I care why is wrong with a filthy mudblood. And sorry Weasly I don't have any change to spare today." Ron's face flushed with anger.  
  
"What has happened to you?" He bit out.  
  
"That is none of your business muggle lover. Now if you excuse me I have things to see and people to do." Harry laughed hysterically as he walked away from the stunned Weasly.  
  
********************  
  
Voldemort shuddered as he felt a wave of pure evil wash over him. It came form the senses that normally let him spy on his Death Eaters, but this feeling was all together new. It felt glorious to have such malice wash through his mind; the power was also extra ordinary. He tuned into where the feeling was coming from. It was from Hogwarts. It Voldemort had eyebrows he would have quirked one. He started to pick up thoughts from this new Death Eater; the first thing that was noticeable was the unwavering loyalty to the dark lord. He smiled coldly as he herd the first conversation of this death eater. The Mudblood that had been working against him called the Death Eater Harry. This could only possibly be one Harry. It was Harry Potter who was wearing his mark. The Dark Lords smile widened, Dumbledore and his band of Merry Fools wouldn't know what hit them. With two heirs of Slytherin on the side of the dark, there would be one hell of a world in the making.  
  
******************  
  
Hermione sat in the prefect's bathroom, her legs pulled as if to shield her. 'How could ha say those things to me?' she cried to herself. Her best friend had insulted her in the worst possible way and she had no idea why. One thought kept running though her mind 'He is acting like Malfoy.'  
  
"Hermione" a worried voice called. Ron came bounding across the room to check on his girlfriend. "I think I can guess why you are upset. I just had a chat with Harry. That can't have been Harry." Hermione lifted a tearstained face to Ron.  
  
"That was Harry, I. checked the marauders map and it said as clear as day that he was Harry Potter." She said quietly. Ron lowered his eyes.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know." Came the solemn answer. 


	3. dragon fire

Part three:  
  
Harry stood outside the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons. He hissed at the doors telling them to open. He made his way down to the dormitories. He stopped in front of the one that he knew Draco was in. Harry slowly pushed the door open. Making a grand entrance. The blond Slytherin looked at him in shock.  
  
Draco stared at the person who had burst through his door. The emerald green t-shirt showed of a perfectly toned body. The black leather pants clung to his body like a second skin. Tattoo's and scars adorned his pale skin while earrings climbed his ears. It took Draco a while to realise who this vision before him actually was. Never before had anyone seen Harry Potter quite like this. Draco had to admit, well at least his body admitted, it was a look that suited 'the boy who lived'.  
  
"Potter what the hell are you doing here." He snarled. Trying to disguise his earlier distraction.  
  
"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend."  
  
"We have never been friends." He bit out.  
  
"You are right, we are so much more." Harry purred. As he stalked towards the Slytherin's bed. Draco's breath sped up he found himself longing for the dark haired boys touch. 'Draco what the hell is wrong with you? This is Harry Potter.' He tried to tell himself 'but can't you feel it?' another voice in his head asked. 'He feels different, he feels like you belong together.'  
  
"Potter get out now before I call Professor Snape." He said a slight edge of panic to his voice.  
  
"Oooo yes please. We could have so much fun." Harry smirked. Draco felt sick, was this some elaborate ploy to get him and Sev into trouble, surely Potter didn't know about their relationship.  
  
"Get out." Draco yelled. Harry pouted.  
  
"Your no fun. Lets just fuck then get back to our master." He flashed the Dark mark at Draco who promptly fell off of his bed. A Dark Mark cannot be faked, it had to be real. Harry was a Death Eater. Draco got to his feet and stared Harry in the eyes. Eyes, which Draco had remembered, used he full of hope and now only reflected his inner darkness. He looked down at his own arm, his robe covered the Dark Mark but he could feel its presence.  
  
"Potter what happened to you?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Draco I will tell you but there is someone else who needs to be told as well. I think Sev's office would be the best place for this discussion." Draco just nodded, he didn't bother questioning the answer, it wouldn't do any good anyway.  
  
******************  
  
They stood outside of Severus's office; a picture of Salazar Slytherin guarded it. Harry smirked at the painting, which smirked back. Draco looked quickly between the two they wore identical expressions.  
  
"Open up." Harry hissed at the portrait. And it obeyed. Draco looked at him in shock.  
  
"Didn't you know all the Slytherin doors have been charmed to opened to Parselmouths?" Harry grinned manically. The pair entered the dark office.  
  
Severus Snape sat behind his desk mountains of parchment in front of him. As he caught sight of two students in his office he stood up suddenly spilling parchment all over the place.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here?" He snarled at then. Draco took a step back; he had never been on the receiving end of Sev's temper before. But Harry just stood his ground.  
  
"Well Sev we appear to have a problem. I have found myself in a dimension where I am not at my father's right hand side as I should be but I am in league against him. Dumbledore is still alive; you and Draco, my lovers, appear to hate me. Where as mudbloods and muggle lovers are my best friends. Not to mention the fact the fact I am a Fucking Gryffindor. Did I leave anything out?" Harry would to a stop gauging Sev and Draco's reactions. They were pretty much as he expected. Sev looked even paler than normal his face drawn while Draco stood open mouthed at the revelation about his father.  
  
"Potter I don't know what kid of game you are playing but I want you out of my office now." He couldn't believe that Potter had learned the truth about his father, and that must mean he knew the truth about Dumbledore as well.  
  
"Sev, listen to him." Draco said, "I don't know how much of this is true but he had a Dark Mark." With that Harry showed the Mark to Severus. He reached out as if to touch it, his hand hovered over the inky blackness, he felt its power. Harry smirked.  
  
"Yeh baby, I am as bad as they come. Have to do my father proud don't I."  
  
"How did you find out?" Sev asked hesitantly he was unsure how to react.  
  
"I have always known. But I haven't always been here. Where I come from a Death Eater raised me. I was initiated as soon as my father was resurrected. And we have been together since I was fifteen. I am the Snake, you are the Darkness and Draco is the Dragon. We are Voldemort's most valued followers. A fact that was proven when we took Hogwarts and killed the muggle loving idiot Dumbledore." Sev looked at him is disbelief. "You can use your Veritserum that you are so fond of if you want." Harry offered.  
  
Severus pulled out a bottle of the afore mentioned potion, He had been threatening Potter with it since first year and now was his chance, he smiled coldly.  
  
"Open your mouth." Sev instructed Harry did as he was told, Sev got a vivid mental image of the mouth doing much more pleasurable things but he quickly shook his head. He could not think of Potter like this. Sev poured a couple of drops of the potion onto Harry's tongue.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Harry Salazar Riddle." That was a shocker, not what they had expected at all.  
  
"Why do you go by the name Harry James Potter?"  
  
"I do not, I go by the name Harry Salazar Potter to honour my mother Lily Potter."  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also know as Voldemort."  
  
"Who are you Lovers?"  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Severus Salazar Snape." Sev stared in open- mouthed shock, nobody knew he even had a middle name let alone what it was and here was Harry Potter telling him that they were actually lovers and that he knew his full name. What else could Sev do but believe.  
  
Draco had had enough of being silent; he had questions two that he wanted answered. Not even giving a thought to the fact that he should feel sickened that Harry Potter believed himself to be his lover.  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"I was a member of Slytherin House. I was his heir after all."  
  
"What do you mean was?"  
  
"We destroyed Hogwarts last year, houses became irrelevant, you were either with us or dead." Draco smirked; he liked the sound of that. 


	4. Secrets

Part four:  
  
The trio had talked right up until curfew; Harry gave them a blow-by-blow account of what things were like in his world. He took great delight in telling them of the torture and death of the entire Weasley clan. Finally Sev just had to turn then out. He could not have two students in his quarters after hours; it would compromise his spying position. No matter how much he might have wanted them both to stay.  
  
Harry couldn't stand the thought of going back to the Gryffindor tower. But he didn't have rooms anywhere else. Unless. unless he went to his chamber. Harry Smiled mischievously at the blond.  
  
"Have you ever been to the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
******************  
  
Little Ginny Weasley sat in silence as she watched her brother pace. She knew perfectly well what was wrong with him. She also knew exactly what had happened to Harry. She smiled to herself, oh the joys of being soulmated to the most powerful wizard in the world. She knew all that Tom knew; he likewise knew all she knew. They had been linked ever since her first year. The diary incident only served as a catalyst. It had taken them both a couple of years to realise exactly what this meant. It had started small she found that she had cravings for foods that she had hated before. Tom had found himself humming a modern witch pop song. But with time the bond got stronger, until they were one person with two bodies. With Tom's help Ginny had been able to hind all this from the world and she was his most valuable spy. I mean who would ever suspect the sweet Ginny Weasley to be a traitor, not a single one of those god-dammed fools. 'Well I not really a traitor' she thought 'no being a traitor would involve going against my past.' She had been born to be the soulmate of Tom. Just as the incarnation before he had been born to be with the dark lord.  
  
It had been a shock, to say the least, when Ginny found out that she was the Reincarnation of Lily Potter. She had always knew that there was something different about her she had always felt apart from the rest of the Weasley family. Like she didn't belong. The first time she met Harry she had a vastly conflicting emotions. She felt like she should protect him, she felt like she should love him. But not as girl loves a boy more like a parent loves a child. Ginny had freaked, she was only eleven years old to young to be feeling these things but try as she might she couldn't shake them. Her family had interpreted her reaction as a crush, which was probably for the best. Things would have been 'difficult' if they had found out.  
  
With Tom's help she had regained Lily's memories and she watched Harry with a motherly eye. It pained her to see that Harry believed that Tom had killed her, tried to kill him but she couldn't tell him the truth. Contrary to popular belief Voldemort really does care for hi family. He realised that Harry wouldn't be able to take the truth so he played the monster that Harry needed. But never could he hurt his only son.  
  
"Ginny. What are you smiling at?" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Nothing" she replied casually. "What happened between you and Harry?" She asked because that was what was expected of her.  
  
"Harry is a dirty Slytherin Bastard." Ron yelled. Ginny mentally quirked an eyebrow. A Slytherin bastard, not strictly true a Slytherin yes most defiantly, a bastard not likely, she knew from past experiences that Harry certainly had a father.  
  
"What happened to make you come to this decision?" Grateful for the fact hat the image she had crafted for herself was that of a level headed individual. She didn't have to waste her energy on useless displays of emotion.  
  
"He called 'mione a Mudblood." Ron whispered as if saying in quietly would make I les bad.  
  
"That's terrible." Ginny gasped. While thinking 'finally my son is coming to his senses.'  
  
Ginny leant back in her seat as Ron stalked out of the Room intent on finding the headmaster. She grinned to herself purposefully opening the link between tom and herself.  
  
*Tom love. You should see our son. Whatever happened in that other world has done wonders. You would be so proud. *  
  
*Yes* Tom hissed, *he is showing his true colours. * Tom laughed. *Green and silver to be precise. *  
  
*Indeed. * Ginny murmured. Sitting just content to feel her soulmates presence.  
  
**************  
  
Draco accompanied Harry to the girl's bathroom. He stood looking around himself in disgust; this was the way to get to the Chamber? Harry leant down close to one of the sinks and hissed at it. And there appeared the entrance to the Chamber itself.  
  
They climbed down towards the great hall where the Basilisk lived, navigating many rockslides along the way. At last they came to an enormous cavern, just as Harry remembered, with one exception. The basilisk did not come to greet him. Harry whispered something in Parseltongue and the lights sprang to life. A horrific sight greeted them. The bones of a Basilisk littered the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Harry gasped.  
  
"You did. In your second year you killed the Basilisk to save a Weasley."  
  
"I never." Harry gagged.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"But it was mine. He obeyed me. I would never kill it."  
  
"You wouldn't but Gryffindor Harry most definitely would." Harry hung his head. "I don't do anything else like this did I."  
  
"Well in the first year you destroyed the Philosophers stop stopping Voldemort gaining immortality. And in fourth year you tried to kill him."  
  
"My father must hate me."  
  
"Well actually that would be to mild a word but now I am thinking its no going to be much of a problem. With you on his side Dumbledore would stand a chance." Draco said soothingly. He looked around the rest of the cavern trying not to focus on the bones of the majestic creature.  
  
"What else did Slytherin hide down here?" Harry seemed to shake himself out of his melancholy mood, and smirked.  
  
"Well why don't I show you."  
  
They poured over ancient manuscripts that they found, tucking a couple into their robes.  
  
Harry looked down at his hand the ring of the Serpent he has worn since second year was gone; it had pained him to loose it. Weasley had taken it for no other purpose than to piss the Snake off. He didn't know what he ring had the power to do. But now Harry had a chance to get it back. He scrabbled around in the vast piles of jewellery. Finally he found what he was looking for. The ring of the Serpent. A beautiful silver band carved into the shape of a snake. And tied to it were the ring of Darkness and the ring of the Dragon. Harry mentally thanked is ancestor. He had foreseen this relationship, one that would be vital it the destruction of the light. The ring of darkness was a band made of the purest obsidian. It seemed to almost burn with a black fire. And the ring of the Dragon, a ring carved from the fang of a dragon. They were not ordinary rings they were rings of power, they could be used instead of wands. They were priceless artefacts, put to the best use on the battlefield.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry once again opened Sev's door ignoring the instruction to stay away while it was after hours. This was too important to wait. Draco stood at his side already wearing his ring, the look on his face when he realised just what it was, was priceless.  
  
"Harry, Draco what are you doing here? I told you not to come back till morning." Harry didn't answer instead he just held up the ring. "The ring of Darkness." Sev whispered.  
  
"Got it in one. And now it is yours." Harry handed the ring to Sev who slipped it on to his finger.  
  
"How."  
  
"How did I get it? I found it in the Chamber of Secrets and how did I know it was there? Well because I found them there in my dimension. There is a reason you are called the darkness you know, it wasn't just random." Sev smiled viciously, he knew all to well what powers these rings held, and the Dark Lord himself had one. The ring of Slytherin.  
  
**********************  
  
A pain burned through Harry's left arm, he could see the others clutching at their arms. The pain was unmistakable. Their lord wanted them. 


	5. A fathers Pride

Part five:  
  
The three stood in front of their lord. Who smiled coldly.  
  
"My Snake. I have decided that you will ask to be resorted into Slytherin. I need to keep you all there, Death Eaters on the inside will be invaluable." They nodded. Lucius looked upon the seen in shock. This was Harry Potter and Voldemort was acting as if he was one of the best Death Eaters.  
  
"M' Lord." Lucius started. And flinched as Voldemort's gaze turned upon him. "I mean no disrespect but how do you know that Potter will not betray you?" Voldemort snarled.  
  
"I know all. An my son has never betrayed me unlike you." The words stuck Lucius like a whip. Is son, oh crap, he had just insulted the Lord's son. "Crucio" Voldemort screamed. Lucius writhed on the floor in agony.  
  
"My Snake, my Dragon, my Darkness. You may return now. But be prepared for the time I will call on you to help in the attack on Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you my Lord" The intoned in unison.  
  
********************  
  
Ron and Hermione sat inside the headmaster's office. The old man smiled kindly at them.  
  
"Now what appears to be the problem?" Hermione and Ron shared a look.  
  
"It's Harry. He is being." Hermione stopped unsure of how to finish.  
  
"A bastard." Ron completed for her. Hermione gave him a look for using that kind of language in front of the headmaster. "What?" He asked, "He was." Ron turned to Dumbledore. "He called 'Mione a Mudblood." He ended in a whisper. Dumbledore's eyes darkened. He had hoped that he had averted Harry's true nature from surfacing but from what he just heard it seemed that it was not the case. 'But this is only one instance' he thought to himself. 'It could just be a bad day. Or he could be under a spell' but deep in his heart Dumbledore believed this not to be the case. His gut told him the Harry had come into his true nature, that blood does conquer all. This was very bad for them all and there was not a damm thing Dumbledore could do about it. Until Harry actually did something wrong, Dumbledore would have to sit back and let it come. After all his careful planning, something had happened to the Heir of Slytherin, something that could mean death to them all. He plastered a fake smile to his face.  
  
"Children, I am sure it is nothing. I bet Harry will back to normal in no time." Dumbledore told them while his mind was screaming that they were all doomed. Ron and Hermione took the answer at face value and perceivably relaxed. If Dumbledore said it would be all right then it would be.  
  
****************  
  
"Sir" Harry started as he stood in the headmasters office, the word Sir almost catching in his throat. How could he call he parent's murderer Sir?  
  
"Yes Harry?" He said kindly. Harry had changed into Gryffindor robes, a definite challenge, he felt his skin crawl at the contact.  
  
"I wish to be resorted." He stated. Dumbledore looked at him in shock.  
  
"Well Harry there is nothing I the rules against it but it is highly irregular."  
  
"Will you do it then."  
  
"Ok," Dumbledore agreed be couldn't risk turning Harry against him. Harry Absentmindedly rolled up the sleeves on his rode giving Dumbledore a clear view of his left arm. Harry could feel the old fool studying him. He was laughing inside, had Dumbledore honestly believed that he would be able to see anything note worthy on Harry's skin. Her didn't become the numero uno death eater with out knowing how to hide the mark from prying eyes.  
  
"Well." Harry said impatiently. Dumbledore stood up and took the hat of the shelf and placed it on Harry's head.  
  
*Well hello again Harry Potter. I expected that I would see you again. Have you finally come to your senses? *  
  
*Yes I have. I know where true power lies*  
  
*Well you had better be in.* "SLYTHERIN"  
  
Dumbledore looked crest fallen at the announcement. He couldn't believe this was happening after all his careful planning; the heir of Slytherin was about to return to them. The only thing he could grateful was that he didn't think Harry had learnt the truth about his parents. If he had, surely he wouldn't be sitting there talking civilly to his parent's murderer. Harry smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Your belongings will transferred to the Slytherin dorms. You had better go and see Professor Snape before you go to the common room. And all your robes have been changed." Harry looked own at his chest and sure enough the Slytherin crest adorned his robes.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry walked slowly towards Sev's office, smiling to himself.  
  
"Harry!" somebody yelled at him. He spun to see Weasley.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"I wasn't to know what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"What is wrong with me? Nothing is wrong. I am great. Never better. Now get out of my way, I have to see about moving my stuff."  
  
"Moving you stuff? Where are you going?"  
  
"I have been resorted," he flashed his badge to prove it. "Yeh Weasel that right. I am a Slytherin and get out of my way before I prove to you just why we are know as the dark house." Ron looked like he had been slapped. A took an unsteady step backwards.  
  
"Your not Harry." He stated, "Harry would never do this."  
  
"Well weasel you obviously never knew me because I most defiantly would do this." Harry was getting exceedingly bored of the conversation, he could kill the fool it would compromise is position but there was nothing stopping him from doing 'something' to him.  
  
"Accredo Lamnia" He said softly not even bothering to take out his wand. Weasley was instantly transformed into a rat. The spell had a time limit on it unfortunately. The Weasley rat gave a squeak and ran off.  
  
Harry got to Sev's office without any more mishap; he decided to knock this time he was here on official business after all. Sev opened the door.  
  
"Professor Snape. I have to inform you that I have been resorted into your house. I hope this doesn't cause to many problems." Harry said playing the act of the dutiful student.  
  
"No of course not Harry, why don't you come in and we will discuss details." Harry entered Sev's office and the door shut with a bang.  
  
"Now let me welcome you properly." He pulled Harry into a searing kiss. The dark lord condoned the relationship he might as well participate in it fully.  
  
"That's some welcome." Harry said breathlessly.  
  
"Only the best for the Snake." Sev purred. "Well we had better sort out you living arrangements. You can have the bed next to Draco; I believe it is spare. You will now follow the Slytherin's timetable; just follow Draco. He takes Defence, Potions Transfiguration, Runes and Herbology. Unless there is something you would rather take?"  
  
"No that's fine, it's the subjects I took before anyway. I mean I my world. Fuck knows what Gryffindor Harry would have taken. Divination probably." He added disgustedly. Sev Smirked.  
  
"He took Divination didn't he?  
  
"Got it in one." Sev cocked his head to one side. "Your belongs should be in the dorm room now. Have fun meeting the rest of the house." He smirked again. 


	6. Home Sweet Slytherin

Part Six:  
  
Harry opened the door to the Slytherin common room and was greeted by shouts of anger.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Blaise Zabini yelled. Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Now is that anyway to greet a house member."  
  
"You are not part of this house muggle lover." Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"A muggle lover! Have you any idea who you are talking to. I am the Heir and you will respect me." Harry said coldly.  
  
"The heir. You are not the heir." Zabini countered. Harry didn't bother replying instead he commanded the common room to change shape; the once spherical room was now rectangular. Harry smirked as Zabini fell at his feet. Worshiping him, along with the Majority of the Slytherin's in the room. In fact it was only Draco that kept his feet. He clapped slowly.  
  
"Well done Harry that is quiet a feet you pulled. Now if you have finished with them worshiping you I'll show you to our dorm." Harry smiled.  
  
"Sure Draco. You can get up now," he added to prostrate Slytherin's. "Don't tell anyone outside of our house about this, but make sure that EVERY Slytherin knows."  
  
**************  
  
Harry surveyed the dorm. It was huge and sure enough the bed next to Draco's was free.  
  
"Sev said that I could have the bed next to yours. I hope he doesn't actually expect me to spend any time there." Harry smiled seductively. Draco retuned the smile.  
  
"We will just have to see what else we can arrange."  
  
With a flick of his wand Harry had unpacked his things, making sure that he threw out the obsolete glasses.  
  
"What do you say we try out the bed?" With that Harry pulled Draco into a kiss.  
  
******************  
  
Harry opened his eyes he felt the presence of Draco behind him. It reminded him off the night that they had spent together before the accident. All they needed now was Sev to be there and then fall out of bed.  
  
"Harry." Draco whispered. Harry smiled and rolled over. "Time to face the music." He said laughing.  
  
"Yeh I wonder what everyone will think of 'the Boy who lived' being in Slytherin. It should be wildly entertaining."  
  
"I know something else that would make it even more fun." Draco smirked mischievously. How about 'the boy who lived' being in Slytherin and dating Draco Malfoy. Three equally shocking revelations in one day, it shock knock those damm Gryffindor's to the floor." Harry cocked an eyebrow at his lover, and Draco laughed.  
  
"You know your father is very fond of that expression. He can't pull it off as well though. No eyebrows." Harry chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"Three revelations?" He asked.  
  
"Yeh three. That you are in Slytherin, that you are sleeping with me and that you are gay."  
  
"You mean I wasn't gay before. That Gryffindor Harry wasn't gay."  
  
"I'm afraid not." Draco said smirking. "He still claimed that he liked girls."  
  
"I swear if I ever meet this incarnation of myself I am going to kill him." Harry groaned.  
  
*****************  
  
The doors to the great hall loomed before the two young men. Harry held out his hand to the blond Slytherin and pulled him through the door. Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned towards them. Harry smirked he did so love to be the centre of attention. But to been seen holding Draco's hand wasn't quite enough, he pulled his lover into a deep kiss. There was a collective gasp from nearly every person in the hall, the most notable exception being Severus who snorted in amusement. Dumbledore cleared his throat pointedly signalling that he wanted everyone to listen to him.  
  
"Well we have had a change to the house rosters. There has been an addition to the Slytherin house and a removal from Gryffindor." Dumbledore announced an edge of distain to his voice. "Now here is Professor Snape to make the announcement." Severus got to his feet. The trademark scowl gone from his face.  
  
"I have the privilege to announce that Harry Salazar Potter has been transferred to Slytherin house." Deliberately telling the entire school of Harry's real middle name, to rub it into Dumbledore that his manipulations had failed, that Harry potter would become the true Slytherin he was always meant to be. "It has been decided in the light of recent events that he should be resorted. The sorting hat had decreed that Harry would do much better in Slytherin House, my house. Now Harry you may go and take you place at the Slytherin table." Sev finished with an actual smile.  
  
The entire Slytherin table went wild with applause as Harry took his seat. While the other houses looked like if they wouldn't have got a life sentence in Azkaban they would have killed Harry on the spot. Harry turned to the Gryffindor table his eyes found Weasley and Mudblood. Weasley was clutching at his wand, only a very thin stand of self control kept him from cursing Harry into oblivion. And the mudblood, her pale face was strained, there was no anger but a deep hurt. She felt terribly betrayed, they all did. Harry laughed. Like it mattered what the Mudblood felt all that mattered was that his father was proud of him, that he had not betrayed his kin. Only one person didn't glare at Harry. Ginny Weasley smiled faintly at him. None of the others noticed.  
  
"Harry." Draco started. "So how does it feel to be despised by three quarters of the Hogwarts population?" His voice filled with laughter.  
  
"Well Draco I have to say it feels pretty damm good." Harry Smirked. He tilted his head to one side as if thinking. "In my world Harry Potter was a name that stuck fear into the hearts of all but the most loyal Death Eaters." He whispered. "But here it is a name that people say with reverence. They say Harry Potter with fucking reverence. Like I am their saviour. It makes me sick."  
  
"Well you were their saviour." Draco reminded him smirking maliciously.  
  
"Don't fucking remind me. There are at least a dozen books in library linking my name to the destruction of my father." He groaned. Draco smiled deviously.  
  
"Well you know there is nothing to say that you have to go by the name Harry now. You can craft yourself a new identity, one that will strike fear into the hearts of men. And you do have such an impressive middle name it is a shame not to use it." They shared a smile.  
  
"I always knew there was a reason I loved you." Harry purred.  
  
"And there was me thinking you only wanted my body."  
  
"No don't get me wrong I want that as well."  
  
"Slytherin." Draco addressed the house. "As you may have noticed Harry middle name is Salazar and in an effort to make sure that he is different from the Harry that was in Gryffindor you will refer to him by his middle name." They all nodded in unison.  
  
"So Salazar. Have you done you potion's homework?" He asked slyly. As much to impress on the Slytherin's the change of name that anything else.  
  
"Like I have to do homework." Sal replied. 


	7. Lessons in nature

Part seven:  
  
The first lesson just happened to be potions. Sal smiled 'one would almost think it was planned that way' this way the shocks for the Gryffindor's would just keep coming. Sal took a seat right at the front next to Draco. He winked at the Gryffindor's that had already arrived. He was once again met by murderous glares. He pouted. "Now that's not very 'nice' is it? I thought you Gryffindorks were all for being 'nice'." Sal managed to make nice sound like a dirty word, which to him it probably was.  
  
"What would you know about nice." Weasley yelled. "You are Slytherin scum after all." Unluckily for Weasley Sev had just entered the room and heard Weasley's little outburst.  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor." He bellowed. "Now open you potions text books to page 153 and collect the ingredients needed." He turned away from the class his robe billowing.  
  
The class seemed to continuing with very little mishap. The Potion was relatively simple to make, it was a typical sleeping draught. Sal raised his had to summon Snape's attention.  
  
"Sir." He started smirking. It seemed very kinky to be calling the man he remembered being his lover sir. "I have finished my potion." Sev smiled at the young man.  
  
"Very well I will just check it right now." Sev stalked over to Sal's cauldron. He dipped the ladle in checking its consistency and colour it seemed to be perfect.  
  
"Well done Mr Potter 20 points to Slytherin. For a perfectly brewed sleeping draught. He turned to the Gryffindor's. You would do well to take note of what Mr Potter's potion looks like as I am sure that none of you will even come close to brewing a reasonable one." There were many sniggers from the Slytherin side of the room; Sal was the loudest of all. The Gryffindor's quietly fumed.  
  
The bell rang for the end of class and most of the pupils trooped out. The only exceptions being Sal and Draco.  
  
"Draco, Harry." Don't you have a class to be going to? That is not to say I do not enjoy your company."  
  
"Sal." Salazar corrected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have decided that a change of name would be in order so I'm using my second name Salazar. I couldn't stand the connotations that Harry Potter had in the world. I am used to my name being said in terror but here it is a term for hope which is something that I can not live with." Sev nodded.  
  
"Alright Sal," Trying out the name "if that is what you want I will honour your Wishes."  
  
"Thanks Sev I knew you would understand." He gave him a quick kiss. "We should be going to Defence."  
  
"By Sev see you tonight." Draco added and the pair ran out of the room to Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
********************  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. I trust that you have a suitable reason for being late for my class." Remus Lupin asked a slight edge to his voice, he didn't like what was happening to Harry any more that the rest of them.  
  
"Sir, we had to talk to Professor Snape." Sal answered. The words fitting to address a teacher but the tone was mocking, but you could hardly pick them up on tone.  
  
"Fine. Take a seat." And they did.  
  
"Alright can anyone tell me about the Basilisk." Instantly four hands shot up. Mudblood, Weasley, Sal and Draco's.  
  
"Mr Weasley what do you know about the Basilisk."  
  
"Well it's gave can kill people of seen directly and if seen indirectly it can petrify them."  
  
"Very good Mr Weasley, 5 points to Gryffindor. Miss Granger anything else to add."  
  
"Its venom has many magical properties. Being able to heal if used in the correct potion as well as being able to kill with in minutes."  
  
"Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor. I don't suppose either you Mr Potter or Mr Malfoy have anything further to add."  
  
"Well." Sal started. "The Basilisk eggs are made of pure silver. And can be melted down and used to make Wizarding prosthetic limbs capable of a full range of movement. But due to the risk of getting the Basilisk egg it is very rare to actually see one of the limbs."  
  
"That is correct" Lupin said grudgingly. " 5 points to Slytherin." Sal's eyes narrowed, Mudblood had gotten more points that that for her answer and it wasn't nearly as rare a fact as the one the Sal had given. Clearly the dumb wolf was playing favourite.  
  
Draco sensed the change in his lover and laid a hand to his arm.  
  
"Don't do anything, if you do he will just use it as an excuse to take points off." Draco whispered warningly.  
  
"The filthy werewolf, what is he doing teaching a class against Dark Arts anyway, surely care of magical creatures would be more fitting." Sal ranted once they had left the room.  
  
"Harry used to be friends with that thing you know." Draco added smirkingly.  
  
"For fucks sake did he have any standards at all?" Sal yelled.  
  
"I really don't think so." Draco laughed. "Lets look at this logically, he was friends with werewolves, giants, muggle lovers and mudbloods. It certainly appears that he didn't have any standards."  
  
"It is a wonder that I survived this long if that is the company I kept."  
  
"Yeh it really is." Draco agreed smiling. 


	8. of saints and sinners

Authors note: Thanx for all the great reviews. ( To answer some Questions. The original Harry is in the trio's universe. I'm thinking of Writing that as a sequel to this. Depending on the response. Harry and Sal will never be switched back. As for a sex scene I will try and if someone would like to offer to Beta it for me. Ie tell me if it crap or not. I will give it a go. Ginny is a Lily reincarnate in both worlds.  
  
Part Eight:  
  
The rest of the term went by as it had started with Sal having the time of his life being hated by everyone bar the Slytherin's and the Slytherin's all but worshiping the ground he walked on.  
  
"Happy Halloween." Sev whispered to his young lover. Sal tuned to face Sev.  
  
"Happy Halloween to you too." He said huskily. A lithe form on Sal's other side stirred. "And Happy Halloween to you Draco." A murmur came from Draco that could be interpreted as Happy Halloween but it also sounded suspiciously like fuck off.  
  
"It'll be breakfast soon. And you two still need to get up to your dorm to change." Sal and Draco groaned simultaneously.  
  
*******************  
  
Sal stood in front of his mirror dressed as him namesake. If people didn't know any better they could have sworn that it was Salazar Slytherin himself standing there. Draco wolf whistled to show his appreciation of the costume.  
  
"Thanks Draco. And you don't look so bad yourself." Which was a definite understatement. Draco was stunning, he was dressed in a forest green tunic and his hair had been magically extended. He was an elf, he pulled if so perfectly that Sal was temped to believe there was some elf blood in him. Which could defiantly come in handy. Elf magic was highly potent.  
  
"Well let's go down to meet our third." They were to go to a Death Eater Ball. A muttered spell of invisibility and they were ready to go.  
  
The door to Sev's rooms opened as the pair approached the sight that met them as they moved through the door way took their breath away. Sev was dressed in a very large quantity of black leather. He wore leather pants with worn boots climbing to his knees; a tight white shirt was adorned with leather gauntlets strapped to his wrists. He hair was tied back with a black ribbon into a loose ponytail. Sal let his eyes wander the length of Sev, letting his lust shine clearly in his eyes. Sev let out a deep peal of laughter.  
  
"I am glad you approve." He said huskily.  
  
"I most certainly do approve. I don't think even Dracula himself could have done a better job." Sev smirked flashing an incredible set of fangs. The great wizard turned vampire, Dracula, was highly revered among those who studied the dark arts while almost forgotten by the muggle lovers. He was someone the nearly every dark wizard aspired to be like. He was the epitome of what it was to be dark. He was the most ruthless, devious and feared wizard of all time. Even whispered tales of him made muggles quake in fear. H had almost achieved what Voldemort had not; he had come with in a hairs breath of concurring both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.  
  
"Indeed." Sev said running his tongue over the fangs. He smirked. "Now let the games begin."  
  
********************  
  
  
  
It is true what they say. Sinners always have the most fun. The Death Eater mansion was awash with colour, it's normal monotone forgotten. The costumes were weird and wonderful. Somebody, Sal was sure it was Crabbe, was dressed as a cave troll. The lack of morals meant for one hell of a party. Well something that the forces of light would label orgy, but to the death eaters it was just fun. Drink, drugs and magical aphrodisiacs were rife, but you only live once, hadn't you better enjoy it? And they most defiantly did.  
  
Whatever duty's they had or masquerades they had to play were forgotten that night. They were Death Eaters pure a simple. They could be themselves without anyone casting judgment on them. The Snake, the Dragon and the Darkness were together without the etiquette of the school to hold them down.  
  
The night was not all fun and games. Voldemort had important instructions for his three favourites.  
  
"I have decreed the day for our move on Hogwarts. The 1st December will be the day we strike. You 'will' bring down the wards at noon. Understood." His cold voice rasped out. Sal nodded curtly. He understood perfectly, they would bring down the Hogwarts wards. They would find a way to break down the defences of the most heavily magically guarded building n the face of the Earth. Sal smirked, he had done it before and they would do it again. And Hogwarts would burn.  
  
Death Eater Banquets were always a big deal and this one was no exception. The hall was easily twice the size of Hogwarts great hall and the food was of the highest quality. But that was not what the banquets so special. No it was the fact that it was the only time the Dark Lords consort made an appearance. She say beside her love dressed in shadow and cobweb in a perfect portrayal of the mythical Fey queen. No one ever saw her face it was carefully veiled, it was only Voldemort himself that new her identity. At Tom's other side sat his son. Salazar Riddle with a power to rival that of his father.  
  
Lucius looked jealously on his son. At the banquet he had been allowed at the head table at Sal's right hand only I seat away from Voldemort himself. 'And all because he is shagging that Potter boy' he thought bitterly. Voldemort's eyes snapped around to fix on Lucius. Who promptly hung his head?  
  
"Lucius." Voldemort called out.  
  
"Yes master." Lucius stuttered from his seat.  
  
"Come to me." He commanded. Lucius got unsteadily to his feet. A coil of fear was wound I his gut. "Your son is sitting at the high table because he has eared a place there he is a loyal ruthless and powerful death eater. Not because, as you so elegantly put t, shagging my 'son'" Voldemort put extra emphasis on the word son. Lucius visibly shook. Draco looked at his father in disgust, to think he had ever looked up to this quivering pathetic excuse for a Death Eater. 'I wish my lord would just do away with him.' he thought, not entirely to himself. Voldemort looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
"So Dragon you believe I should punish your father most severely for his transgression." Voldemort asked. Draco turned to face him his eyes cold.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"No Draco, I am your father. Don't let him do this to me." Lucius squealed. Draco turned his cold eyes onto his father.  
  
"I have no power over my Lord." Draco replied.  
  
"See Lucius, your son knows his place well. You on the other hand have forgotten. But I know this will never happen again."  
  
"Yes master, never... never again." He whimpered. Voldemort gave a cold smile.  
  
"Yes." He hissed, "Your place is at my feet. Or rather under them. AVADA KEDAVRA." Lucius dropped like a stone. The banqueting hall was deadly silent. "Now my Dragon," He said turning once again to Draco. "You are Heir to Malfoy name, the fortune and the estate. What do you plan to do?" Draco bowed his head.  
  
"My lord all I have is yours. All I want is to serve you I have no need for the Malfoy estate or wealth. I pledge it all to you."  
  
"Well done my dragon. You have done something that your father never could, given yourself totally to me. I believe that you are worthy of my son."  
  
"Thank you my lord."  
  
******************  
  
"Father." Sal started when he had finally got him alone.  
  
"Yes my snake."  
  
"I would like to ask you a question if I may."  
  
"You may."  
  
"Your consort, Isabelle Riddle, is she the reincarnation of my mother? In my dimension this was the case." Tom smiled.  
  
"Yes my son she is." Sal smiled broadly.  
  
"Can I talk to her?"  
  
"But my son you talk to her almost every day. Were you never told, in you dimension, just who Isabelle was before I found her."  
  
"No father."  
  
"She was born Virginia Weasley." Sal stared at his father in open-mouthed shock. Little Ginny Weasley was the mysterious Isabelle Riddle, his mother. He closed his eyes and tried to come to terms with this piece of information. He remembered back to the resorting announcement, the smile that she gave him, the motherly smile. "Obviously her position was to valuable to comprise hence all the secrecy and keeping the name that those muggle lovers gave her. Imagine the burdening my dark angel with a name like Virginia. But it is all for the good of the cause." Sal nodded.  
  
"Am I permitted to tell her that I know?" Sal would never dream of doing it unless his father gave permission.  
  
"You may. You will have to in fact. She will be helping you with your task. The muggle lovers believe that Isabelle has a crush on you so this can be used to your advantage. Pretend to lead her on and this way she won't have to spend so much time with those Gryffindor's. She will like wise tell the muggle lovers that she is trying to find out what's wrong with you." Sal smiled. It was better that he imagined. Plus it was another dagger into mudblood and weasel.  
  
"Yes father. You will is my command."  
  
*********************  
  
The trio got back to Hogwarts in the small hours of the morning. Immediately they converged in Sev's office, they needed to collect a rejuvenation potion of or three would be less that fit for the day ahead. Isabelle had arrived back separately, she would wake up this morning complaining that she is sick and of course no one would suspect her of saying anything less than the truth.  
  
Sal knocked the sickly green liquid back and a look of disgust flashed over his face. The look was mirrored on Sev and Draco's faces. The potion worked a treat but it tasted vile.  
  
Thanks to the potion not one member of the light was aware that the three had been up all night consorting with the enemy. 


	9. motion

Part nine:  
  
"Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore started as Draco sat in his office. "I am afraid I have some bad news." His voce sounded sad but it didn't reach his eyes. "Your father has been murdered by Voldemort." 'But you already know that don't you' he added silently. He knew Draco was Death Eater he just knew it but he had absolutely no way of proving it. Draco plastered the appropriate look of sadness on his face.  
  
"When did the occur?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Halloween." Dumbledore answered. "Now that you are 17 and technically an adult you have the right to decide what you want to do with yourself. You may of course spend your holidays here if you do so desire." Draco fought the urge to snort in disgust. 'Ha, Hogwarts won't even be around them.' "I'll give you as long as you need to come a decision." Dumbledore motioned that Draco could now leave.  
  
He leaned against the wall outside of the headmaster's office. Thinking over the meeting. 'He didn't even care' Draco thought bitterly 'he had just told me my father was dead and he didn't give a damm about the way it affected me. If I were one of his precious Gryffindor's thing would have been different. He would have been fawning over me. But no the muggle loving bastard doesn't give a shit about a quarter of his students. And he says my lord had prejudices HA." Draco went on with his rant to himself for a while but eventually he roused himself. He swaggered off towards the Dungeons to see what his lovers were up to.  
  
***************  
  
Sal looked up at Draco from his perch on Sev's couch. And blinked slowly.  
  
"So want did the fool want with you?" he asked.  
  
"Well he just had to tell me that he was enamoured by my physical charms. What do you think he wanted me for? Not to tell me that my father had been killed or anything." Sal gave a snort of laughter.  
  
"Well I have something to tell you." Sal smirked.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes really." A dark figure appeared behind Draco.  
  
"Am I invited to hear this revelation as well?" Sev asked.  
  
"Of course. I found out some interesting news from our lord yesterday. It seems like Isabelle in reality goes to Hogwarts." The two looked shocked.  
  
"Well who is it then?" Draco asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Dear little Ginny Weasley." Draco laughed.  
  
"Sal you almost had me going there. But no way could she be the dark lords consort. She is the very embodied of sweetness and light." Sal quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Au contraire. She is Isabelle and not only that she is the reincarnation of my mother." Sev gasped at that. He carefully gathered his thoughts together.  
  
"Well that would explain a lot." He said carefully. "Some of the mannerisms are the same. And her ability to hide who she truly is, fits as well. Lily was an expert actress." Sal nodded cheerily.  
  
"And now to fill you both in on the plan. I am to try and seduce Isabelle, well pretend to. The muggle lovers believe that she has a crush on me. She likewise will be trying to convince them that she is only playing along to gain information. This will give us the perfect opportunity to spend more time together. And also more time for her to help us with our mission." Sev smiled.  
  
"Lily was an expert sorceress, her help will be invaluable." Draco smiled devilishly.  
  
"Plus another thing to rile the Gryffindor's. Which is always worth doing."  
  
"Here. Here." Sal cheered.  
  
******************  
  
Ginny groaned as she tried to sit up. A wave of agony washed through her head. She lay back down as she tried to keep a hold of the contents of her stomach. 'I am never drinking again.' She vowed to herself, but even as she said it she knew that it was a lie. She said that every time and always the vow was broken. She muttered some charms to make sure all traces of drugs and alcohol ere out of her system. Unfortunately she couldn't get rid of the hangover from her without a potion. Which she had no way of getting without compromising her cover.  
  
"Ginny." Sarah Conner called. 'Filthy mudblood' Ginny thought another wave of nausea passed over her due to the girl's yell. Ginny groaned. "Oh my god. What is wrong?" The girl asked worriedly. 'There is no god' Ginny thought snidely 'and the only person that even comes close isn't going to give a damm about you.'  
  
"I don't feel well." Ginny murmured, 'you stupid bitch is it not fairly obvious clutching my stomach moaning.  
  
"Poor Ginny. We have to get you madam Pomfrey." The girl announced.  
  
************  
  
Ginny lay curled up in one of the infirmary beds. Pomfrey had said that she had a case of food poisoning.  
  
"Ginny." The nurse sad briskly, "I have called professor Snape and he will be up soon with the appropriate potion." Ginny murmured thanks.  
  
A black robed figure stalked into the room, potion in hand.  
  
"Ah Severus. Thank you for bringing up the potion." Sev smirked, the witch had asked for a cure to food poisoning but he knew very well that was not what was wrong with the girl. "Would you be as kind as to keep an eye on the girl while I run an errand. Sev grunted an agreement.  
  
With the witch gone Sev turned to look at the small with lying in the bed. It was hardly possible that she was the reincarnation of his best friend. She handed her the potion.  
  
"I took the liberty of bringing you a hang over cure instead. Sal, Draco and I have already taken it."  
  
"Thank you Shadow." She whispered. Shadow was what Lily used to call him, a reference to his ability to almost become part of the shadows. A handy skill to have. Lily was the only person that ever used that nickname. Sev gave her a genuine smile. He held up his hand, displaying the ring.  
  
"I can do I in reality now." Knowing that she would realise what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes my love told me. I always knew that you would become something more than a mere death eater." Sev smiled. "You will be good for my son." Sev looked at the small girl in the bed. It was hard to believe that she really was the mother of his lover. It was a very weird situation. But he was the Darkness after all; he could deal with anything. 


	10. Training and Traitors

Part ten  
  
Sal smirked as he approached the group of Gryffindor's huddling together. Ron through a murderous glare at him while Hermione looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Ginny smiled shyly at him. Sal almost laughed, she really was a great actor. He stood beside the group and gave a mock bow. He held out his hand to Ginny, who promptly accepted it. Sal brought the hand swiftly to his moth and kissed it gently. He smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"Morning Miss Weasley." She giggled playfully in return. Ron took a threatening step towards his former best friend. Sal turned to glare at him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you, weasel, you have no idea what I can do to you." He whispered warningly. He quickly threw up a shield and turned towards Ginny. "I am here to offer my assistance I see that you have been having some problems with potions and transfiguration and I am willing to tutor you. As there is no one," He smiled broadly at Hermione, "that is better at those subjects than I am." Hermione turned an amusing shade of red, she had always prided herself at being top in everything but for the last couple of months Sal had simply been better. Sal kissed Ginny's hand lightly again, smiling. "Think about it."  
  
Once Sal was out of sight Ron let out a bellow of rage.  
  
"What was that bastard thinking?" He roared. Ginny put her hands to her ears. Ron's face softened, "Sorry Gin, but he just makes me so mad. I can't believe that it is really him."  
  
"I know." Ginny whispered. "But I think it is a good idea what he was suggesting." Ron looked at her as if she had grown a new head. "I mean; if I can get close to Harry, I might be able to find out what has happened to him."  
  
"No." Ron said vehemently. "It is to dangerous. He must have motive for offering to help you. He might be trying to draw you over to the dark side."  
  
"What if he is? That doesn't mean I will go. But what it does mean is that the order will have a spy who is close to one of the Slytherin ringleaders."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?" She cut him off. "Don't you believe that I can look after myself? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I trust you."  
  
"So you won't stand in my way then. Good." With that she waltzed off smiling. Leaving a bemused Ron looking after her.  
  
****************  
  
Ginny looked around the great hall; she spied her son sitting at the Slytherin table. She walked slowly over.  
  
"Hi... Hi Harry." She said feigning a slight stutter. Sal smiled broadly.  
  
"Hi Ginny. How are you? And please call me Sal all my friends do."  
  
"I. I'm fine thanks. I would like for you to help me with Transfiguration and Potions." She smiled shyly.  
  
"That's great. Do you want to start tonight? The sooner the better." Ginny nodded. "Well meet me in the second potions research Lab. Professor Snape said I was permitted to use that room. At 8 pm." Ginny gave a quick nod and walked quickly back to the Gryffindor table. As if being near the Slytherin's made her nervous.  
  
*******************  
  
A familiar Rat scurried down the corridor. Its tail twitched nervously. 'How did I get myself into the position' he moaned 'I have enemies on both sides. It's just not fair.' He whined. The little rat was off to see his only alley, Dumbledore. He was the muggle lover's only spy in Voldemort's ranks. A most valuable spy. Without his they would never have found where. Lily, Tom and Harry lived. Yes it was he who had informed the light as to where the Riddle's lived. And the only person that knew the truth was believed to be the traitor. Wormtail had to smile. Black had it worse than he did. Absolutely everybody believed that Black was guilty of something. He was on the run from the ministry and from the Death Eaters.  
  
Wormtail scurried under the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Once on the other side he transformed into his usual self.  
  
"Peter, how nice to see you." He said cheerily. Wormtail just gave a curt nod.  
  
"I have bad news. Potter has gone to his father."  
  
"So it is as I feared. What of Severus. Is he still on our side?"  
  
"He is not acting any different. He has taken a liking the potter boy. But that could easily just bee to allay Voldemort's fears that he is not entirely loyal." Dumbledore nodded slowly.  
  
"Well there is nothing we can do at the moment. We have no evidence of Harry's wrong doings; he doesn't even wear the dark mark. If we tried anything without evidence there would be a massive public outcry there are still those who believe that Harry is their saviour. We will just have to watch him, Very closely."  
  
"As you wish." Wormtail said bowing his head.  
  
"You may leave how." Dumbledore said motioning to the door with his hand. 


	11. Back in the Fold

Part eleven  
  
Sal's eyes snapped open at the sudden weight on his chest. Before him sat a Grim. Well a dog that looked like a grim. Sal's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Sirius. I am so happy to see you. Why haven't you visited before?" The dog morphed back into its human form and sat perched at the side of the bed.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't I have been hiding from the wizard task force, they have only just been called off." Sal looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why do you call me Harry, I thought my father told all his followers to refer to me as Sal." Sirius's eyes widened in shock, a look of pain washing through them.  
  
"Sal. What is going on?" Draco called from the next bed over.  
  
"Nothing, just my godfather visiting."  
  
"What! That traitor is with you." Draco hissed. Immediately Sal threw up a silencing charm. Something told him there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Draco what are you talking about Sirius is no traitor. He was one of my guardians while my father was ill."  
  
"He betrayed your parent's it is because of him that they were killed. It was all Wormtail could do to warn our lord about the impending attack." With that Sirius snarled in anger.  
  
"I would never betray my lord. It is that Rat who is the betrayer. He is the one that turned Lily over to Dumbledore."  
  
"Is Worm still alive then?" Sal hissed. Both Draco and Si nodded. "Now I have to kill him."  
  
"Harry what has happened to you? And how do you know who I really am?"  
  
"Well it kind of a long story. I am from a parallel universe. I was raised by Cameron Lestrange. I went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. When my father was resurrected a joined him. And together with my lovers Draco and Sev, we destroyed Hogwarts. But the only thing that could give my father absolute control was destroyed by that muggle loving fool. In an attempt to get the orb of Merlin back I was transported here, when Worm attacked me with Avada Kedavra." Si pulled his godson into his arms.  
  
"Sal you have no idea how happy this makes me. It made me sick to think of you on your parent's murderer's side. But there was nothing a convicted murder like me could do." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeh I tried to kill Wormtail after I found out he betrayed your parents." Si smirked. "And it was that idiot giant I found it out from. I was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban but I escaped."  
  
"Well done Si. If anyone could have escaped from there I should have known it would be you." Harry tilted his head to one side. "So it was Wormtail that betrayed my parents. That bastard. Where I can from they never found out who it was. Worm needs to be made to pay." Si nodded vehemently.  
  
"So time to go rat hunting then." Draco announced a manic glint in his eyes. There was nothing he loved better than to hunt.  
  
"Most defiantly. But first we have to make sure that my Godfather is suitably welcomed back into the fold."  
  
********************  
  
Sev glared at his one time best friend. That mutt was a disgrace to the name death eater, yet his young lover had brought him to their rooms. Sal locked eyes with his lover.  
  
"Sev, I know what you are thing and you are wrong. He is no more a traitor than I am. It was worm that betrayed my parents. Si was your best friend how could you have forgotten that."  
  
"I forgot it when he betrayed our cause."  
  
"I would never betray our lord. You know that. Sev you know me. Sev remember when you used to plan ways to humiliate James at school, how even thought I had to pretend to be one of them I still managed to retain my Slytherin Spirit. How we used to spend all the holidays thinking about what it would be like when our lord finally won, and we didn't have to pretend to be on different sides any more. Look at me Sev. You know what I am saying is true." Si pleaded.  
  
"Sev listen to him. In my world, you two never had your falling out. Si was my godfather; he was your best man at our 'wedding'. He loved me like a son. And you like a brother. My father saw fit that he be the Dementor lord, you know that he would never have done that if there was a slightest chance that Si would try and betray him." Sal argued. At the mention of a Dementor lord Si tilted his head to one side. He defiantly liked the sound of that; it would be an amazing amount of power.  
  
"Why didn't you try and explain before." Sev asked.  
  
"Would you have given me the chance?"  
  
"Probably not." Sev agreed. He turned his attention back to Sal. "Are you sure that he is on our side?"  
  
"Yes." Sal said a note of finality to his voice.  
  
"Ok that is good enough for me." He held out his hand to his best friend. Si grasped it tightly.  
  
******************  
  
The doors to the meeting chamber burst open. Voldemort's eyes snapped up. Wondering who would dare intrude without knocking. At the sight he saw as almost unnoticeable smile graced his thin lips. His son waltzed into the room, looking fairly dishevelled. And behind him, his entourage, the dragon and the darkness. The three fell to their knees in front of the dark lord showing a forth member of the group. It was the betrayer.  
  
"My lord." Sal started.  
  
"Quiet." Voldermort hissed. "What is this traitor doing here? Why have you not killed him?"  
  
"My lord." Sal tried again. "Black is no traitor. It was Worm that betrayed you. Black did all he could to avenge you but he was captured and placed into Azkaban." Voldemort's eyes narrowed. This was easier to believe than that Black had betrayed him. It was what Voldemort wanted to believe.  
  
Black was more than a mere Death Eater. Voldemort loved him more than anyone ever knew. The relationship between Tom, Lily and Black had been hidden from all. No one could know that they were in reality a triumvirate. A shifter, a necromancer and a member of the living dead. Tom had vampire blood coursing through his veins. Si was a born animagus and Lily could raise the dead. The power available to them was immense but not a single person outside of the triumvirate knew it had even existed. It would provide too many weaknesses. The other members could be used to draw the life out of the third.  
  
"My lord. I would never betray you. Not once have a denied you. In all my years in Azkaban my only thought was that I had to escape so that you could be avenged and that your son would have someone to look after him. After my escape the first thing I did was to find Sal, to keep his from harm. If I had known you were still alive I would have been at your side in an instant. But once news of your resurrection got to me, I knew that news of my supposed betrayal would have got to you first. I believed that my time would be best spent looking after your heir. Whose trust I had already gained." Voldemort's ace softened slightly. All Black was saying was true. He would have killed him on sight had it not been for his son.  
  
"Snake, Dragon, Darkness. You will leave us now." Voldemort commanded.  
  
"Si." The dark lord whispered. Si smiled sadly. "I missed you." The dark lord's face lost its serpentine appearance. He looked once again like the man that Si loved.  
  
"Tom. If I thought you would have believed me I would have been at your side in a shot. You believe me now, don't you?" Si pleaded.  
  
"Yes. I believe you." He slowly got to his feet and walked to where Si was kneeling. Slowly he knelt beside him and took him into a searing kiss.  
  
******************  
  
Halfway across the country a young girl was lying in bed. Her long red hair fanned out around her face. She gasped and arched her back. Slowly a smile lit up her face. Isabelle Riddle knew that their third had been brought back to the fold. 


	12. Be dammed

Part twelve:  
  
Sal swaggered into the great hall for breakfast at his side Draco sauntered along. Sal winked at a couple of girls who were staring before putting his arm around his lover. Oh how he loved to play with their emotions. Across the hall he spotted his mother all alone at breakfast, for once. He released Draco and went over to her.  
  
"It is a shame to see such a pretty lady sitting alone." He said loud enough for a couple of Gryffindor's who had managed to get themselves up for breakfast. Ginny looked nervously at the table.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured.  
  
"I am sorry I couldn't make it to our study 'date'. But some urgent family business came up."  
  
"It's ok. I don't mind."  
  
"No I really am sorry; I have to make it up to you somehow."  
  
"You don't have to. It is ok really."  
  
"No. I insist. How about you come at sit with me for breakfast. No one should have to sit alone." He smirked at a lonely Hufflepuff as he said it. Ginny nodded quickly. "Come with me then."  
  
The pair made their way across to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hello all." He said addressing everyone at the table. "This is Ginny she is my friend and you will treat her with the same respect as you treat any of my other friends." The Slythern's present nodded in consent. Of course they would do as he said, he was the heir. Ginny and Sal sat down beside Draco.  
  
They were having a fairly pleasant breakfast; Ginny was participating in the conversation without giving away her cover. All was going well, that is until a certain red head turned up.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron bellowed. "What are doing sitting with the snakes." Some of the Slythern's were bristling at the comment. But Sal just laughed and hissed at the weasel.  
  
"Thank you." Sal added cheerily. The rest of the table erupted in laughter. Ron looked like he was about to explode with anger.  
  
"You fucking piece of death eater scum." He ground out between gritted teeth. Sal's eyes hardened and shone like emeralds. "Weasel you will be careful of what you say to me. I can not predict what my godfather would do to you if he heard how you insulted me." Ron paled slightly at the comment.  
  
"But Snuffles wouldn't hurt anyone." Ron said trying to sound confident. Sal smiled wickedly.  
  
"You are right of course. 'Snuffles' wouldn't hurt a fly but 'Sirius Black'" He paused for emphasis. "Wouldn't think twice before skinning you alive. Not that I would ever condone such an action." He added smiling mockingly. He didn't care that he had told everyone his uncle was a convicted criminal, he was sure they all knew anyway. Plus Si was with his father, No harm would come to him there. Sal turned his attention away from the shaking Weasel and smiled at the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"It was nice talking to you but I am afraid I must be going. Ginny I will see you in the potions lab tonight at 8. I promise you that I will be there." Ginny nodded timidly while Ron spluttered in anger. Sal got to his feet at wandered out of the great hall.  
  
And in his wake a wave of commotion broke out.  
  
"Did you hear? Sirius Black is his godfather."  
  
"I thought he was gay but he was hitting on a girl, a Gryffindor no less."  
  
Comment along these lines rang out across the great hall. Slowly Draco got to his feet, looking for all the world like the Ice Prince he was supposed to be. The hall fell into a hushed silence. His voice rang out though the entire hall.  
  
"You heard right Sirius Black is Harry Salazar Potter's godfather. But he was wrongly accused of murder. He is no way betrayed Harry's parents. And Peter Pettigrew is most defiantly alive." With that he stalked from the hall his robes billowing around him. Draco smirked 'take that Dumbledore. Your lies are unravelling around you.' He thought to himself.  
  
*******************  
  
Sirius Black stood on a balcony in the Riddle mansion. He inhaled deeply on his cigarette. A Wizarding one of course, same effects as the muggle variety but none of the lung disease. He was smiling broadly. This was where he belonged. Things were finally going the way he wanted them to and it felt great. He heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned slowly as was met with the amber eyes of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remie?" Si gasped, it was the only marauder that Si could stand while at school, He might have even called him a friend. But for one slight problem Remie was unwaveringly on the side of light. Or that was what Si had been lead to believe. But if that was the case what was he doing in the Riddle Mansion.  
  
"Yeh Si, it's me." He said clearly enjoying the look of confusion on his friends face.  
  
"What. How. Why are you here?" Si said as if unsure as to what question he should be asking.  
  
"Well it's a fairly long story."  
  
"Don't worry I have all the time in the world." Remie cocked his head to one side and sat down on the edge of the balcony.  
  
"I had always been brought up to believe in light and dark. Light was good and Dark was bad. That was the end of story. Then one day I had an accident and poor little old me was attacked be a werewolf. And I was turned into something that the world deemed bad. My parents were ashamed of me the said I was bad, that I was dark and that I had to hide what I was at all costs. And of course I did what they said. I didn't want to be bad; I wanted so very much to be good. Because the bad people always got beaten, the good always triumphed. I wanted to be on the winning side, my parents had always told me that good always won.  
  
So I came to Hogwarts this belief foremost in my mind. And everything that I saw while I was their seemed to reinforce this belief. Gryffindor's were good, Slythern's were bad. And all my friends were good. Or so I thought. As I grew older I became painfully aware of the worlds view of werewolves, that they were all scum, that they were all evil. But I wasn't evil I kept telling myself. Finally we graduated and I tried to find a job but who would hire a werewolf, not a fucking soul. So I grew bitter, I wasn't bad yet I was treated like it. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Then the world was in uproar Voldemort had been killed. And you were thrown into Azkaban for treason and murder. You were branded a Death Eater. And of course I believed it, the entire world did. But it set me thinking. If my friend was a Death Eater, one of the very few people who had ever shown me kindness, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I mean, look how the supposed good people ad treated me. But I didn't go any further it was left as an idle though for a couple of weeks. That was until I was arrested by Aurors for being a follower of Voldemort, and their evidence, the fact that I was a werewolf. I was put into Azkaban until my trial that alone cause me more harm than my curse ever did. But at least I got a trial. And under veritaserum I told that that I had never preformed any activity so they had to let me go.  
  
Little did they know that it was they who made me turn to the Death Eaters. If I thought it was difficult to get employment before after the accusation it became impossible. I had no money, no shelter, no hope. There was only one place I could turn. To the snakes. I sought out our dear Lucius. The only one I could back on being a Death Eater. I finally tracked down the impressive Malfoy estate as I stood on his doorstep I realised how stupid this course of action really was. Why would he help me when no one else had? But the man I met when I opened the door was no longer the boy I met in school. He looked me over once and quickly escorted me inside. The cold Slytherin prince was showing me, a man tainted with werewolf blood, kindness. When everywhere in the realms of good I had met hatred and scorn.  
  
He didn't ask any questions he just showed me where I could wash up, he gave me a new set of cloths and the first real meal I had had in months. Finally we were sitting opposite each other in his study. His eyes on me silently asking why I was there. I told him everything, his eyes hardened slightly when I mentioned you, it was only later once I had become an honorary Death Eater that I learned why. He nodded slowly when I had finished. I asked him why he had helped me and I will never no matter how long I live forget the answer he gave. 'The dammed have to stick together.' I knew from that moment I was with the people I belonged to. The dammed, that was exactly what I was but suddenly it didn't feel so bad. At least now I knew I belonged. And why did Lucius accept me so readily. Well I guess he knew I would never betray him. I mean there was not a soul in the world that I could go to. So Lucius accepted me into his family, I am Draco's godfather. Did you know that?  
  
Months later we received world that perhaps the Dark Lord wasn't as dead as he was rumoured to be. And the only ones that could tell us the truth, the Longbottoms. And can you guess what happened next. I had to repay Lucius somehow. And what better way is there than to help bring back his lord, my lord now. So I helped them track down the Longbottoms and once we found them I joined in the attack. And it was I who cast the dark mark it the sky that night. I was finally a Death Eater.  
  
I spent the years that followed at the Malfoy estate. Training young Draco in the Dark Arts, it had always been my specially. Thought before I had pretended it was really defence. When Draco was 13 I got a letter from Dumbledore. By this time I knew of all his deceit and I was oh so tempted to tell him to go to hell but Lucius persuaded me to accept the DADA position. That way I could continue my training of Draco and keep an eye on Sal. I saw how Sal was being manipulated by the muggle loving fools but there was nothing I could all I could do was keep him safe. When I learned that you were not the traitor everyone had assumed I was going to go my lord but I saw how Sal trusted you, something he would never do if you were favoured by our lord. He understands why I did what I did and has forgiven me. And the next year I spent in the Malfoy estate, helping to plan the dark lords Rebirth. Do you honestly believe that Pettigrew had any part in it?" Remus took a deep breath and stared at his friend. Sirius stared at the ground for a couple of minutes trying to take in what his friend had just told him. Slowly he lifted his eyes and smiled broadly.  
  
"Always dammed." Si whispered. The words should have sounded bitter but to the two Death Eaters they were a comfort. Always dammed meant always belonging and that was either of them really wanted.  
  
Authors note: Thanx for all the reviews. ( I tried to justify why Remus didn't turn in Wormtail but I just can't dam. So I am just leaving it saying that he didn't turn him in. sorry for this rather major hole in the plot. But everything else fits doesn't it? If you see any inconsistencies please tell me Thanx. Luv Hunter 


	13. Plan of Action

Part thirteen:  
  
Salazar lay slouched on the coach in Sev's rooms, smiling lazily. Not at all surprised when a blond whirlwind came bursting into the room laughing hysterically.  
  
"Sal you should have seen the old coots face. Priceless. Absolutely priceless."  
  
"I wonder if he knows just how close he is to defeat." Sal wondered aloud. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow. "Something is different about this Dumbledore. He is more complacent, less of a threat than the Dumbledore in my world. I think we have a real chance."  
  
"A real chance of what? We always had the chance to defeat him." "To get the orb of Merlin of course. Then we will not only defeat him we will be destroy him mind, body and soul."  
  
"Mind, body and soul you say." Interrupted a new voice. "I could be up for some of that." Sal turned towards the new voice and smiled broadly.  
  
"Mother." He greeted.  
  
"Now why don't you describe to the others just what the orb of Merlin really is?" At the mention of others Sal's head snapped up and saw Sev disentangle himself from the shadows behind Isabelle.  
  
"As you say." He smiled again. "You might want to take a seat." They spread themselves throughout the room. Isabelle lay down in front of the fire her head resting on a cushion. Sal had yet to relinquish his position lounged on the couch. Sev curled himself up in the large armchair beside the fire while Draco sat on the other legs thrown over one of the arms.  
  
"Well the orb of Merlin can be described as many things. A tool for divining, a magical 'battery', and a stealer of souls but most importantly it is the residing place of what is left of Merlin's magical essence. With it my father would be truly immortal and Dumbledore wouldn't have a hope in hell of defeating him, nobody would for that matter."  
  
Draco grinned like a Cheshire cat. Well if a Cheshire cat could look so devilish while doing it.  
  
"So how do you plan on obtaining it?" Draco inquired. Before Sal could reply Ginny spoke up.  
  
"I have an idea." She announced. "We all know that Dumbledore would never allow any of you into his office for any length of time. He doesn't trust you enough. And I can't steal it because if I am caught that will take away all spies that my Husband has. So." Ginny looked positively Devilish at the thought of whatever she was planning. "What we really need is to have someone that Dumbledore trusts on our side. What we need is Harry Potter."  
  
"Interesting idea." Sev started, clearly mocking her. "But you seem to have forgotten that Harry is as good as dead."  
  
"Shadow, do not mock me." Her voice ringing with authority. "I told you I had a plan now you will listen to it. I will convince the mudblood that can be turned back to the way he was. She will easily believe me, I am sweet innocent Ginny Weasely after all. Plus they are desperate to have their golden boy back. I will 'find' a fake spell that promises to turn Sal back into the muggle loving fool. It will be a very pretty light show but will have no real power. And in comes Sal acting like the Harry they know and love. The Griffins are happy thinking their spell worked, Dumbledore being the trusting fool he is will accept Sal back with open arms. Sal pockets the orb, we give it to my husband, and then we rule the world." Ginny smiled broadly. She knew that her plan would work.  
  
Sal was looking at his mother with disgust. It was a reasonable enough plan. It might actually work; presuming that the Dumbledore of this would was really as much of an idiot as Sal thought he was. But. it meant that he had to act like the Gryffindor golden boy. He had to be 'good', something that Sal had no practise in.  
  
Isabelle's eyes snapped towards her son, a delicate sneer graved her face.  
  
"Harold Salazar Potter you will wipe that look of disgust off your face this instant. My plan will be carried out and it will work." Her face softened slightly. "Just imagine how crushed they will be when they learn the truth." Sal smiled, "you have a couple of months before the plan will come into action. During that time you can live it up as the Slytherin prince, be as bad as you want to be. Then you suffer a couple of weeks in Gryffindor we get the orb and you can go back to being yourself." Sal nodded in agreement. It was for the greater good after all.  
  
Sev glanced down at his watch and sprang to his feet.  
  
"Well as touching as this mother and son bonding session is I am afraid that we must be going to class."  
  
*************************  
  
"Ginny." Ron called, "Where did you go after breakfast?" Isabelle smiled timidly at him while mentally she was running through the million and one ways that she could kill him only using a spoon.  
  
"Hi Ron. I had to run up and get something from my dorm room. My potions book. You know what Snape would do to me if I turned up to class without it." Ron winced in sympathy.  
  
"Yeh." He muttered. The fact that she had been going down stairs not up, never crossing his mind. "Well good luck dealing with the greasy git." She smiled; he didn't know the half of it. 


End file.
